Sibling Trouble
by Erica Wattson
Summary: The titans get a visit from family and friends. This story rated PG for some violence. Not by Erica Wattson, but by her sister.
1. Mumbo Jumbo

A/N: Just so you know, this isn't Starfire Raven writing this, it's her sister. Hope you like it, this chap is just for characters building so don't expect much.

Disclaimer: I don't own TEEN TITANS, and if I did the episodes would be lame.

"I got your back Rae!!" Cyborg called helping his friend move from the bomb flowers.

Mumbo Jumbo, was out, again. This time he wanted to get rid of the TEEN TITANS so he wouldn't have any more trouble with them.

"And for my next trick I will turn this man invisible." Mumbo Jumbo then turned to Cyborg, he pushed him with his wand so Cyborg flew back then he took him from there and placed him over there. Magically.

"Hey!!!" Cyborg was now up from where he was thrown. "Yo BB, 'bout time we charge this man his overdue bills. Beast Boy Go!"

"No need for that, here they are." Mumbo Jumbo Yelled, forcing envelopes at Cyborg.

Cyborg took Beast Boy into his arms span around twice, and throwing him into the air, was hit by thousands of empty envelopes.

Beast Boy, following Mumbo Jumbo with his eyes transformed into a rhino and charged. When he got up to a good speed he turned into a tiger, and bit at Mumbo Jumbo. Mumbo Jumbo ignoring the bite, flew into the air saying...

"Ah, yes now to tame this lion... Presto dizmo." The cane turned into rubber and wrapped itself around Beast Boy causing him to turn into a pelican and then a lama and then a goat. Finally a mouse, he got out transformed into a eagle and flew out of the way of Mumbo Jumbo's grasp.

"Enough of this. Raven Starfire, Sand whirl!" Robin jumped on Starfire's back and Raven hovered over them. Raven took sand up from the ground and held it in front of Robin. Robin kicked it and Starfire blasted it with her eyes, throwing a green sand at Mumbo Jumbo, the pressure threw Mumbo Jumbo back an this Wand went flying. It was caught by Starfire who then threw it to Raven and she broke it with her powers. 

"Nooo!! Not again!!" Mumbo Jumbo's voice came.

"It's over. Cy?"

"Got it." Cyborg answered calling the police.

Mumbo Jumbo was arrested.

A/N: For character building. Please review. Thanks!!! Sorry the chapter is so short, but I hope you liked it.


	2. The Boomerang

A/N: 2nd chapter, so don't flame, and if you have to, wait for the 3rd chap, thanks!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own TEEN TITANS, yet...

Starfire, flying hopefully through the Tower, going to Raven's room too ask and chat about a certain 3 things.

Number 1: 'Want to go to the mall of shopping?'

Number 2: 'where is Beast Boy? I can't find him anywhere.'

Number 3: 'What is Robin doing?'

And various other questions of the same type.

She was hoping... Sure, that would be wonderful. And then... Downtown, we should join him, Starfire!! And also... Lets go find him, this should be fun!!!!

But instead, when she got to Raven's door she asked...

"Raven, friend, would you come out and come with me?"

"Not now Starfire..." Came a cold, sad voice from inside the room.

"Please." Starfire replied.

"No"

"But I wish company..."

"Why,"

"What do you mean Raven friend?"

"What are you doing?" Raven asked opening the door.

"Well... I want to go to the mall of shopping, and I can't find Beast Boy, and what is Robin doing? Can you help me find him? Don't forget there might be trouble so, yeah. I really want to share the junk food with you. What is that? Where is the Statue of Liberty. Shall we go flying. Will you? And I need to talk to you because I have to ask you about the—"

"I'm meditating." Raven cut.

"Oh but Raven, many exciting things may happen today, and I want you to come with me. Please." She said with her head stretching out farther than usual with the 'please.'

"I, have to meditate, later..." Raven said trying to whirl her way out.

"But..." Starfire was cut off by the sound of the beeping in the tower, Trouble...

The titans rushed to the scene, it was at the electronic store... (Everything from pda's to ancient dvd players.)

There was a big flashing light outside that said OPEN.

"Strange..." Robin muttered as they walked on in...

Inside they found nothing, no broken chairs, windows or anything stolen, and no people, and that includes thieves.

"Why is this... like this?" Starfire questioned. Pausing for a moment.

"Dude... this is not supposed to happen, We came all this way to find that nothing was stolen..." Beast Boy put in.

"And no one besides us is here...?" Robin finished for Beast Boy.

Then out of the darkness of the room...

"Guess, again, big brother." Came a voice from on the ceiling.

A boomerang came down and almost hit Cyborg's feet.

But it did not have a S on it for Slade, it did no have a R on it for Robin, but it had a J for someone totally new, I mean except for Robin...

A/N: So did you like it? I know I rushed it... so sorry, but keep reading okay. Great!!


	3. Jay

AN: Chap 3 so you can flame okay, just if you really hate it, don't flame in fact don't read it.

May I continue to remind you this is Starfire Raven's sister, really we both despise romance, or at least that's what Starfire Raven would like me to think, then why is she writing Matched? Oh well, I'm telling you, you can tell me if you think there should be pairings, so vote for it, tell me what you want... Couples or not? You decide!

Sibling Trouble Chapter Three

This boomerang- it did not have an S on it for Slade, it did not have an R on it for Robin, but it had a J for someone totally new. And the new thing was a person, and _she _wasnamed was Jay.

Out of the black of the ceiling out of the shadows of the room, there came a humanoid, jumping from the ceiling.

"Jay?" Robin asked into the black of the room.

"What do you think?" Came a female voice.

"It is you?!" Robin yelled, jumping into her arms, obviously very glad to see her.

"Hey...!" She said with a loud voice. As she stepped into the light so all could see.

Her hair was black and shiny... like Robin's only longer. Her eyes were dark hazel eyes, almost frighteningly, and she had pale skin.

She was wearing black a tight black shirt, and red boots and red pants, they were exactly the same shade, so you really couldn't tell were the boots ended and were the pants began. Her utility belt, which was black, and had many, gadgets, even more than Robins. And she had a thin, light, gray skirt covering the top of her boot pants.

"I'm so glad you're here! Why are you here?" Robin asked with the other Titans in the back round confused and puzzled.

"I was in town... decided to see my one and only big brother." She... Jay said.

"Greetings, Robin's sister, I am Starfire." Starfire greeted, her usual enthusiasm conquering over her puzzlement.

"Robin's told me all about you guys, you're awesome. Yesterday he told me about Jumbo. Tough dude. You guys seemed to handle him well though." She said.

"Dude, you know Mumbo?" Beast Boy said confused.

"Fought 'im back in Jersey, nasty little zit he is."

"Jersey? As in New Jersey!! That is Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Hey, um... Is that ice cream shop there? Is it still around?" Robin asked her.

"You bet, and they're better than ever, and they have a new, flavor... Miners Maple. (AN: Sounds good huh?)

"If I ever get back there... I'll try it sometime, Oh and by the way this is Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. Starfire has already introduced herself."

Beast Boy "Hey dude!"

Cyborg "Well alright..."

Raven greeted in monotone. "Hi..."

"Glorious, l now say that we go back to the tower and do the getting to know!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Sure...!" Jay said as the Titans and Jay walked out the front door.

As they were in the T-car Starfire was curious and asked a number of questions, one was more important then the rest though.

"Jay, how did you come to live in New Jersey, but Robin... was in the city with us?"

"Robin and I aren't really brother and sister, you see... My parents died when I was young, and so Robin and I aren't really siblings... we just act like we are, and we are." She answered.

"Robin, how did you meet?" Starfire asked... curious.

"She was in an orphanage, she was in there until she was two." Robin answered.

"What is this orphanage? Is it a person?"

"It's were people that have no parents go to... until someone adopts them." He answered.

"Jay, tell me where were you born?"

"New Jersey St.. - Something Hospital. I forget which saint it was exactly." (AN: I'm not good with names okay.)

"How did your parents die?"

"My mother died, giving birth to me... And my father was killed in a robbery, shortly after... by Mumbo Jumbo." Jay said gloomily.

"Mumbo?" Beast Boy asked, finding it hard to surrpress a giggle.

"Mumbo Jumbo." Jay replied, very sincerely, her eyes narrowing in obvious anger.

"A person adopted her and Batman took her for a apprentice, then someone else took her." Robin added.

"Friend why did you not tell us Mr. Jumbo was to blame?" Starfire asked.

"He didn't kill him, someone else... Or so they said."

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"My dad was at the bank...I was in his arms...Mumbo came, stole the money, and shot my dad in the knee... for trying to stop him. I fell to the ground. My dad bled in pain. Later, someone saw a person in a dark mask. The man shot my dad, in the heart. He bled to death from the two shots... The ambulance came too late. I heard someone say Slade... but that's all I can remember."

"And then?" Raven asked.

"I was put up for adoption, and ever since I've been trying to find that dark masked man."

"Slade...?" Robin asked.

"Yep, Slade..." Jay replied.

The car was silent for a while, but then Cyborg turned on the radio...

"BORN TO BE WILD...!"

Back at the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg where playing ps2... Raven was reading a black book... Jay and Robin were talking about things in her hometown... Well, Starfire... Starfire, decided to make Glork to celebrate Jay's arrival...

"Here you are Jay!! Enjoy!" Starfire stuffed a plate of Glork at Jay.

"Thanks..." Jay replied. She plugged her nose and stuffed it into her mouth. "Thanks... ugh..." She swallowed hard and had to keep herself from vomiting. After the few moments of getting the taste off of her taste buds... She looked at Robin with a disgusted expression.

"We... umm... don't eat this stuff all the time...just on...ehh...special occasions."

"But I may make some more for supper..." Starfire replied, with a smile as big as... something big...

"I vote pizza!!" Beast Boy said throwing his hand in the air (I mean the one that wasn't messing with the controls.) And so did everyone else... except Starfire who ate Glork like it was a total necessary thing to live.

AN: Okay this one was rushed too I know, but vote for and against couples and I'll try. But I'm not all that good on couples. REVIEW!!!! Even if you don't like it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Etc... Yeah, and thanks to tayk for the idea of the name Jay!!! Speaking of voting, if you're over 18 remember to vote for the upcoming elections! Also I'd like to know... which one of the titans would make a good president, you know just for fun, tell me I'll post the results, after 20 reviews? Vote for that too. And I'll post the results of the pairing stuff after 20 reviews, so a lot of people better review. One more thing... I'm going to give a new pole, every chap up until chap 5... so, yeah... get ready to vote, and vote some more.


	4. Conversation? Or what?

AN: Hi! Here again with another chap of sib trouble. Remember to vote for couples if you haven't already. Warning: In this chapter you won't exactly know what's going on, so you'll have to read more.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own TEEN TITANS, okay?! And if I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

* * *

"Yo Robin, where's Jay?" Cyborg asked, Beast Boy behind him.

Jay had finished getting over the Tamaranian lifestyle, when she decided to stay the night... Robin had asked her to stay.

"She's busy in the guest bed room, she's got to get her clothes out." Robin replied

"Clothes?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"She and Starfire went shopping." He answered; figuring Cyborg already knew that.

"Oh... Guess I was too busy playing..."

"Zombie Swamp 3!!!!...Extended version!" Beast boy and Cyborg said at the same time.

Robin gave out an annoyed sigh and went upstairs to check on Jay...

"Were do you think the sofa should go...? Oh hey Rob..." Said Jay.

"Hey...I thought you were only staying for a night?" Robin replied.

"Oh, Robin isn't it glorious! Jay said she would stay for another night." Starfire answered for her.

"She... um...asked me to." Jay answered, for herself.

"Glorious!!!" Starfire put in.

"Oh, great, It'll be nice to talk to you, some more...I guess..."

"Robin, is something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Whoa...? Oh... no, nothing's wrong... just thinking." Robin replied.

"You were never good at lying... brother." Jay asked/ answered.

"Um... yeah, Jay? Can I, uh...talk to you a sec'?" Robin asked.

"Sure." Jay said and looked at Starfire. Starfire sighed and left the room with her head down.

"What's.... This about?" Jay asked as Robin closed the door. Jay pointed to the sofa, and Robin sat. Jay sat in a rocking chair next to it.

"Mumbo? Come on. This isn't going to last. There not stupid, you know, they're going to figure it out." Robin explained.

"It'll last, don't worry, I've got them wrapped around my finger, they absolutely love me." She replied, lacking enthusiasm.

"You've always been my sister... kinda. Now... You can tell me the truth."

"Robin, I'd love to but this is between me and... Him."

"I don't trust—." Jay cut off Robin...

"You don't have to trust me... Just wait you'll see, everything will work out as planned."

"You don't know who you're dealing with!!"

"Just—!!"

"Just like that time you... you... said we were going treasure hunting?!"

"We were and if it weren't for you we would have found the candy."

"Candy!!! You said gold and silver!!"

"Yeah well... You were too much of a wimp to do anything about it!"

"Yeah, sure I wa—You were too caught up in yourself to even care!"

"Yep! You're right I don't care about you at all. In fact I don't even know why I'm here... Maybe I should just leave!!"

"Go right ahead. I'd like to see you try." Robin said as Jay stood up and opened the door. She was going to walk out but Cyborg and Beast Boy fell down when she opened it, they heard the whole thing...

"Starfire!!!!!!"

Meanwhile...

Starfire headed down stairs disappointed that they told her to leave. She gave a heavy sigh as she saw Cyborg and Beast boy fighting over the different sides of the couch. Beast Boy was an elephant and was sitting on Cyborg.

"Hey Star could you tell that green zit to get off me!!!"

"Get off Beast Boy, Please." Starfire said with another sigh. Beast Boy morphed back into a human, and gave a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing is wrong... It's just Jay and Robin are talking and they don't wish my presence." Starfire gave yet another sigh...

"You think'in' what I'm think'in?'" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"You bet..." Beast Boy and Cyborg automatically ran charging through the tower, and into Raven's room.

"Get out!!!" They heard from inside.

"Ehh... Wrong floor sorry." Beast Boy said charging out as he did in, followed closely by Cyborg.

"Here..." Cyborg said turning around a wall. They saw it the guestroom. They heard something from in side it sounded like...

"Mupsh? Csph un! .Fhus usu't gunito oc mosf. Kindle youni tacko, udc kung, quat're gogpg oc nepu tun seppy."

"Beast Boy..." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy whispering... Beast Boy morphed in to an elephant and stuck one ear on the door, and the other one at Cyborg. Then they heard...

"It'll last, don't worry, I've got them wrapped around my finger, they absolutely love me." They heard Jay say. Both of them opened their eyes big, confused.

"You've always been my sister... kind-a. Now... You can tell me the truth." That they knew was Robin's voice.

"Robin, I'd love to but this is between me and...Him." Their eyes were now bigger, and Cyborg thought... '_This girl might seem to be awesome but, who's him?... He can't be anyone bad, Robin is in there with her. He wouldn't trust her if this 'Him' is bad.'_

"I don't trust—." They heard Robin say, but was then cut off by Jay.

"You don't have to trust me... Just wait you'll see, everything will work out as planned." She replied.

"You don't know who you're dealing with!!" Robin insisted

"Just—!!" Jay exclaimed

"Just like that time you... you... said we were-"Oops missed that word. "treasure hunting?!"

"We were and if it weren't for you we would have found the candy."

"Candy!!! You said gold and silver!!" Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and thought...'_Is she a crazy girl? I guess we'll find out soon enough.'_

"Yeah well... You were too much of a wimp to do anything about it!"

"Yeah, sure I wa—You were too caught up in yourself to even care!"

"Yep! You're right I don't care about you at all. In fact I don't even know why I'm here... Maybe I should just leave!!"

"Go right ahead. I'd like to see you try." Cyborg and Beast Boy panicked, what were they going to do? Jay was coming near the door, and if she found them she wouldn't like them anymore, and Beast Boy already had lots of girls who didn't like him... '_This would make number 28... hundred thousand, hmm... Not too bad.' He thought._

They heard footsteps coming near, and...

To be continued...

In: Sibling Trouble Chapter 5!!!! Coming in a little while.

* * *

AN: Hahahaha!!! Mwahaaaaa!!! Cliffy...Cliffy...Cliffy...!!!!!! Keep reading... Or wait until I update I mean... hahahahahahah!!!! Evil laugh!!! Hahahahahahhahahahah!!! Snort... Mwahhaaaaaaa chokes oops, I think I just swallowed my gum.

Okay, this chap was short, but all I wanted from it is to get into the plot. And to get Beast Boy, and Cyborg more involved. Hope to see your reviews.


End file.
